My Boyfriend Is An Oyabun
by CrowCakes
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Naruto yang berumur 23 tahun jatuh cinta pada seorang bocah laki-laki bernama Sasuke yang baru berusia 10 tahun? Terlebih lagi Naruto adalah pimpinan tertinggi kelompok Yakuza. Bagaimana kesusahan yang di alami Sasuke? YAOI, NARUxSASU, AU, OOC, dll. Warning: rate M for Mature and Sexual Content. RnR! For FID #5


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yaoi, AU, Out Of Character, dan hal-hal lainnya.**

**Pairing: NaruxSasu**

**Rating: M for Mature And Sexual Content**

**.**

**For Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day 5 (FID #5)**

**.**

**~By: CrowCakes~**

**.**

* * *

**My Boyriend Is An Oyabun**

* * *

**.**

Menurut kalian apa sih arti kebebasan itu?—Bagi Naruto sendiri, bebas adalah hidup tanpa kekangan dari orang lain, yang berarti memiliki hak untuk mencintai siapapun. Dan menurut pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu, **cinta itu adalah kebebasan**. Tidak mengenal gender dan usia. Karena itu sebagai pimpinan Yakuza tertinggi atau disebut juga **Oyabun** terkuat di Konoha, dengan tegas Naruto akan langsung menyatakan cinta pada seseorang yang selalu membuatnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Ya—Naruto akan mengatakan perasaannya sambil berteriak, "TEME!—JADILAH KEKASIHKU!"

.

.

.

"Aku menolak!—" Jawaban tegas seorang bocah berambut raven membuat Naruto yang sedang memegang seikat bunga mawar menjadi ternganga. Beberapa anak buah pemuda pirang itu hanya berteriak kaget dan takut ketika anak laki-laki bermata onyx itu langsung menolak mentah-mentah pernyataan cinta Naruto, sang pemimpin Yakuza.

"Ta—Tapi—Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke—" Rengek Naruto lagi sambil tetap mempertahankan seikat bunga mawar ditangannya.

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu hanya mendesah malas, "Dengar—Aku memang bocah, tetapi aku ini pintar. Kalau kau ingin pacaran dengan orang lain, lihat dulu umurnya. Aku baru berusia 10 tahun, Dobe!" Ucapnya sinis sambil men-_death glare_ Naruto yang terlihat mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri karena kesal.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, habisnya kau itu imut dan can—GHOGGH!" Sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menendang perut pemuda itu dengan suara _**-DUAGH!-**_ keras.

Naruto langsung tersungkur di tanah sambil memegangi lambungnya yang hampir pecah. Beberapa anak buahnya langsung berlarian panik menolong Oyabun-nya itu. Sasuke sebagai tersangka kekerasan hanya mendengus pelan kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalannya menuju sekolah.

_Benar-benar deh! Mau berangkat sekolah saja harus bertemu pedofil mesum yang mencegatnya, mana pakai berpura-pura menjadi anggota yakuza lagi__—__benar-benar menggelikan!_ Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Meninggalkan kekacauan di belakangnya tanpa peduli. Samar-samar terdengar beberapa anak buah Naruto berteriak panik sambil berusaha membangunkan pemuda pirang yang pingsan itu.

"NARUTO-SAMA!—JANGAN MATI!—BERTAHANLAH!"

.

.

.

**_Elementary School, pukul 08.00 Pagi_**

Sasuke duduk malas di kursinya sambil mendengarkan pelajaran guru yang sedang mengajarkan materi berhitung. Bocah laki-laki itu hanya mendengus kesal ketika otaknya tidak suka dengan pelajaran berhitung yang menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanak-an itu. Bagi Sasuke sendiri, otaknya yang memiliki IQ diatas rata-rata harus mendapatkan suplai pelajaran yang tinggi juga, bukannya bergabung dengan anak-anak sekolah dasar seperti ini.

Sedikit bosan, Sasuke memilih menyenderkan kepalanya di tangan sambil menatap jendela luar. Mata onyxnya memandang takjub langit pagi yang cerah itu, burung yang hinggap diatas pohon membuat bocah itu tersenyum kecil. Matanya bergerak lagi menatap pemandangan lain. Pagar sekolah yang dicat warna-warni, tukang kebun, perosotan di halaman sekolah, sebuah mobil mewah dengan lambang kelompok Yakuza di bagian depan kap-nya, anak-anak bermain sepak bola, guru yang menuju kantor kepala sekolah—Eh? Tunggu dulu—Apa tadi aku mengatakan **lambang yakuza**?—Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke halaman sekolah. Mata onyx nya bertemu pandang dengan Naruto yang langsung melambai dengan semangat. Sasuke terperanjat kaget—YAKUZA?! JADI SI BODOH ITU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR YAKUZA?!

Dengan panik Sasuke menggebrak meja belajarnya, membuat seluruh kelas terlonjak kaget. Bahkan guru bernama Kurenai itu harus mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke yang terlihat pucat. Di halaman sekolah, sekelompok Yakuza dengan pimpinan seorang pemuda berambut pirang terlihat memasuki sekolah dasar itu dengan gagah. Bahkan jas yang tersemat di bahu sang pimpinan terlihat berkibar ditiup angin ketika dirinya mulai berjalan menuju pintu depan.

Pemuda pirang sekaligus pimpinan Yakuza yang disinyalir bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu, termasuk orang yang paling tidak disukai oleh Sasuke. Seorang cowok mesum yang mengejar-ngejar—ke-virginan—Sasuke dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah pimpinan Yakuza terbesar di Konoha atau bisa dikenal dengan sebutan Oyabun. Sasuke sih tidak ingin percaya, tetapi melihat siaran dan pemberitaan di TV yang berulang-ulang setiap harinya, membuat bocah itu yakin bahwa Naruto adalah Yakuza asli. Dan herannya, kenapa Sasuke baru percaya sekarang dan bukan saat ditembak pagi tadi? Mungkin karena otaknya sudah terlalu capek, jadinya dia menganggap bahwa candaan Naruto tidak menarik.

.

_**GREEK!**_—Pintu kelas digeser dengan cepat, menampilkan sosok Naruto yang sedang memegang bunga mawar merah yang membuat Sasuke bergidik jijik. Pemuda itu menampilkan cengiran ramahnya, membuat semua orang yang tadinya terlihat takut menjadi terpesona. Bahkan Kurenai-sensei harus menahan semburat merah diwajah ketika Naruto bergerak menuju ke arahnya.

Sasuke yang melihat reaksi seluruh teman dan gurunya hanya berteriak kesal dalam hati, _"JANGAN TERTIPU DENGAN TAMPANG POLOSNYA! DIA SERIGALA BERBULU DOMBA!" _Tetapi percuma saja berteriak dan meraung-raung dalam hati karena tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mendengar. Dengan pasrah, Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto, tajam.

Pemuda pirang itu mendekat ke arah Kurenai sambil berdehem pelan, "Maaf mengganggu, bisakah aku meminjam Sasuke sebentar?" Tanyanya dengan nada 'manis' yang membuat siapa saja langsung terkena diabetes akut.

Kurenai-sensei mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari permintaan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menjambak rambut raven kebanggannya ketika melihat persetujuan wali kelasnya itu.

"TU—TUNGGU DULU! AKU TIDAK MAU IKUT SI BODOH INI!" Raung Sasuke marah sambil menunjuk Naruto kasar. Seakan-akan ingin mencongkel mata biru itu dengan telunjuknya.

Kurenai-sensei berbalik kemudian berdehem kecil, "Sasuke-san, kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal kasar begitu. Jadilah anak penurut dan ikutlah dengannya." Jelas wanita itu yang makin membuat Sasuke ingin menggaruk-garuk aspal dijalan.

"Ta—Tapi—Kurenai-sensei—"

"Tidak ada 'tapi-tapi'-an." Potong sang guru yang kembali mengajar tanpa mempedulikan tangisan Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum semakin lebar dan manis, dia melambai girang ke arah bocah raven itu, "Pagi—Sasuke-kuuun~" Sapanya lagi.

Sasuke menggebrak meja sekali lagi, "Diamlah, Dobe—Kau membuatku kesal."

.

.

Halaman belakang sekolah yang tadinya sepi, kini dipenuhi oleh anak buah Naruto yang berjaga diseluruh sisinya. Sedangkan pimpinan Yakuza itu sibuk memakan bekal bersama Sasuke di bangku taman. Wajah Naruto dipenuhi sumringah sambil menyodorkan sushi ke arah mulut bocah raven itu.

"Sasuke—Ayo buka mulutnya—Aaaa—" Pinta Naruto lagi.

Bocah itu meliriknya sadis. Sepertinya dia benar-benar harus mencongkel mata pemuda pirang ini. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Sasuke benci sekali disuapi? Terlebih lagi kebencian yang paling utama adalah bersama si bodoh Naruto.

"Aku sudah sarapan." Jawab Sasuke sinis sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajah Naruto terlihat kecewa.

"Ne~~Teme~Jangan begitu. Ayolah sedikit saja—" Pinta pemuda itu lagi. Urat marah Sasuke mulai bermunculan, dia tidak bisa menahan hasrat untuk memukul kepala Naruto. Dengan marah, Sasuke mengambil kotak bekal yang disodorkan pemuda itu dan membantingnya ke tanah. Lagi-lagi seluruh anak buah Naruto terlonjak kaget, mereka gemetaran takut ketika melirik pimpinannya itu, sedangkan Naruto sendiri terdiam kaku.

Salah seorang bawahan Naruto berusaha memanggil bos-nya itu, "Na—Naruto-sama—"

Sasuke yang melihat hanya mendegus kesal, kemudian—

"Ne—Teme—Kau jahat sekali sih! Aku membuatnya sejak dini hari tahu!" Kata Naruto yang cemberut sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Seluruh anak buahnya terkesima, dan Sasuke ternganga.

Mereka semua sudah berpikir kalau Naruto pasti akan murka dan mulai merobek-robek bocah raven itu menjadi lima bagian, tetapi kenyataannya, pimpinan Yakuza terkuat itu malah ngambek layaknya gadis SMA. _What The Heck?!_

Sasuke menghela napas berat, dia mulai memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. Astaga Tuhan—dia tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto itu lebih bodoh dibandingkan anjingnya yang mati dua bulan lalu. Kalau sudah begini, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain pergi menuju kelasnya.

"Teme—Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat pujaan hatinya itu mulai beranjak menjauh. Sasuke mendeliknya tajam.

"Belajar, Dobe! Dan jangan menggangguku, mengerti?" Tegas Sasuke dengan _death glare_ andalannya.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Bolehkah aku menyemangatimu, Teme?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, "Terserah kau saja—asal jangan menggangguku." Jelas bocah itu lagi yang dijawab Naruto dengan anggukan girang.

.

.

Bagi Sasuke—arti dari 'jangan menganggu' adalah berpisah dengan dirinya dengan jarak puluhan kilometer dan bukan mengikutinya terus-menerus seperti yang dilakukan Naruto di jendela kelasnya. Pemuda itu terlihat merapalkan mantra 'Semangat Sasuke-kun' berkali-kali dengan anak buahnya yang melakukan tarian _cheersleader _dibelakangnya. Sasuke menampar wajahnya sendiri dengan kesal. _Oh Tuhan__—__bisakah kau mengambil nyawaku lebih cepat hari ini? Aku ingin mati saja_, pinta bocah itu dalam hati.

Sasuke melirik Naruto lagi. _Mungkin kalau dibiarkan saja, si bodoh itu akan berhenti dengan sendirinya, _pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran kedua dihabiskan Sasuke di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku berat seperti ideologi negara dan bukan buku cerita dongeng layaknya anak normal yang berada disitu. Naruto yang masih mengikutinya hanya berteriak layaknya _fansgirl_ yang kegirangan bertemu idola.

"Waaah~Sasuke-kun pintar~~"

Di detik selanjutnya, buku tebal milik Sasuke sudah melayang ke wajah menjijikan pemuda pirang itu.

.

.

.

Jam ketiga adalah pelajaran memasak, Sasuke berusaha keras mencampur adonan kue yang membuatnya harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaga di otot. Naruto yang ada disampingnya hanya berceletuk ringan.

"Sasuke-kun—lebih bagus lagi kalau kau memakai celemek ini." Ucap Naruto girang sambil memperlihatkan seonggok celemek yang bertuliskan 'I'm Sexy And I Know It'.

Di detik berikutnya, Naruto digiring oleh Sasuke menuju penggorengan dengan minyak yang meletup panas. "Sepertinya kepalamu harus digoreng dulu, Dobe." Ucap Sasuke dengan aura hitam.

Di belakang Naruto, anak buahnya langsung berteriak panik dan minta tolong.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran ke-empat merupakan pelajaran yang dibenci Sasuke, yaitu olahraga. Bocah raven itu memang hebat dalam semua pelajaran baik yang hapalan maupun hitungan, tetapi tetap saja, sehebat-hebatnya orang pasti memiliki kelemahan juga. Dalam hal ini, kelemahan Sasuke adalah olahraga.

"Baiklah—Ayo lari keliling 2 putaran halaman!" Seru Guy-sensei penuh semangat. Sasuke hanya meringis tipis dan memulai larinya. Teman satu timnya Rock lee sudah berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, meninggalkan dirinya yang terlihat seperti orang berjogging daripada lari marathon.

Naruto terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian seperti ada sebuah lampu menyala diatas kepalanya, pemuda pirang itu berlari untuk membawa sesuatu.

"TEME—! LIHAT!—DENGAN INI KAU PASTI MENANG!" Teriak Naruto yang mengharuskan bocah itu berbalik dengan pandangan penasaran.

Di belakangnya, Naruto terlihat memegangi tali kekang seekor anjing pitbull yang terus menggeram seram dan mengeluarkan air liur. Sasuke terhenyak kaget.

"Do—Dobe—Ja—Jangan Macam-macam!" Seru Sasuke panik. Naruto tidak mendengar dan langsung melepaskan cengkaramannya dari anjing tadi.

Sasuke menjerit ketakutan sambil lari sekuat tenaganya dari anjing yang dilepas pemuda pirang itu. Naruto mengacungi jempolnya pada bocah raven itu.

"Ahh—Sasuke memang hebat." Ucapnya dengan nada bangga tanpa menyadari tangisan histeris Sasuke.

Setelah jam olahraga berakhir, Sasuke langsung menyeret Naruto dan mengikatnya di tiang kemudian mencambuknya dengan murka.

"MATI KAU, DOBE! MATI SAJA DI NERAKA!" Raung pemilik mata onyx itu tanpa mempedulikan lolongan kesakitan Naruto.

.

.

.

Jam Istirahat dihabiskan Sasuke untuk duduk di kantin sambil menikmati bekal sederhananya. Hanya sepotong _sandwich_ dengan sosis dan potongan daging, ah—jangan lupa dua buah tomat _cherry_ kesukaannya. Sedikit tersenyum tipis, Sasuke mulai melahap dengan pelan bekalnya tadi.

"Sasukeee~Kuuun~~" Panggilan 'mesra' seseorang menghentikan acara makan-dengan-damai nya itu. Dengan malas, mata onyxnya menoleh untuk menatap sang pemilik suara berisik itu yang memanggilnya tadi.

Naruto terlihat melambai girang dari kejauhan sambil menyekap seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang seumuran dengan Sasuke. Dengan kaget, bocah raven itu berdiri.

"DOBE!—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA?! DIA TEMAN SATU KELASKU!"

"Ohh—Jadi anak ini temanmu?—dia terlihat mencurigakan sih, karena terus memandangimu dengan tatapan kagum." Sahut Naruto sambil menangkupkan kedua tangan di bawah dagu dan berlonjak-lonjak kegirangan mencontohkan apa yang dilakukan Sakura beberapa detik yang lalu.

Sasuke menekan keningnya, sakit kepala, "Baik—Baik—Aku mengerti. Jadi lepaskan dia." Pintanya dengan nada memerintah. Naruto terdiam sebentar kemudian tersenyum dan membungkuk layaknya memberi hormat pada pangeran Inggris.

"Yes—My lord." Balas Naruto yang kemudian berbalik untuk menatap Sakura. Tangan pemuda pirang itu meremas kepala _pink_ yang menatapnya ketakutan.

"Dengar, Nak! Jangan berani-berani menatap pacarku lagi, mengerti?!" Desis Naruto dengan menunjukkan wajah yang benar-benar menyeramkan. Bibirnya ditarik ke satu sisi, alisnya berkerut tajam dan tangannya mengacungkan jari tengah.

_**BUUGH!**_—Sasuke menendang pinggang Naruto. Membuat pemuda pirang itu terjerembab ke tanah.

"JANGAN MENAKUTI ANAK KECIL, BODOH!" Raung Sasuke sambil menginjak-injak tubuh Naruto yang memohon ampun.

.

.

.

_**Bruuk**_—Sasuke menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi. Dia benar-benar lemas hari ini. Setiap mata pelajaran yang dilaluinya pasti selalu ada gangguan. Untungnya saja pelajaran terakhir kali ini, batang hidung Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat. Sedikit lega—Sasuke mulai memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman di kursi kelas. Setidaknya, dia harus merileks'kan otot-ototnya yang sejak tadi kaku.

Baru saja Sasuke ingin istirahat, panggilan Kakashi-sensei membuatnya harus rela meninggalkan kursi megahnya yang nyaman. Dengan malas, Sasuke menyeret langkahnya menuju guru berambut perak itu.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Sasuke langsung. Pria bermasker itu berdehem pelan.

"Ada seseorang yang menunggumu diluar. Entahlah—pakaiannya mencolok sekali." Ucap Kakashi. Sasuke hanya mendesah capek dan dapat menebak orang berpakaian mencolok itu pastilah Naruto yang menunggunya pulang sekolah. Dengan berat hati, Sasuke harus menemui Naruto dan menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Serius—pemuda pedofil itu benar-benar kelewatan.

"Aku akan berbicara padanya, Kakashi-sensei." Tegas Sasuke lagi.

Kakashi mengangkat kedua alisnya, kaget, "Kau yakin?—Mereka terlihat mengerikan." Sambung pria itu dengan nada khawatir.

Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak peduli, sebuah sikap yang sangat meremehkan orang, "Tenang saja, dia itu bodoh. Hanya luarnya saja yang garang tetapi hatinya '_hello kitty_'... Sensei tidak perlu cemas." Sahut Sasuke lagi kali ini beranjak menjauh meninggalkan Kakashi yang ingin protes lagi.

"Ya—sudahlah. Aku harap Sasuke baik-baik saja." Bisik guru itu pelan.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan malas menuju pagar sekolah, dia yakin Naruto menunggunya diluar sana sambil menari-nari layaknya orang idiot. Memikirkan hal itu semakin membuat bocah raven itu kesal. Baru sehari dia 'ditembak' langsung dikejar-kejar layaknya buronan pemerintah saja. Sebenarnya pikiran Yakuza itu apa sih? Bukankah sudah dijelaskan oleh Sasuke kalau dia menolak mentah-mentah 'lamaran' itu? Argghh—Masalah ini benar-benar membuat Sasuke stres.

Sasuke berhenti tepat di depan pagar, dia ingin sekali berteriak memarahi si pirang menyebalkan itu, "HOI IDIOT!—KAU MASIH KERAS KEPA—!" Sasuke segera menghentikan teriakannya ketika melihat gerombolan yang bukan kelompok Naruto. Gerombolan ini terlihat lebih sangar dan dingin dibandingkan gerombolan Naruto. Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka mencariku? Ada apa ini? Kenapa disaat genting begini si idiot Naruto malah tidak keliahatan?—Sial, rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

Salah seorang kawanan kelompok itu maju dan menatap gusar ke arah Sasuke, "Oh—Jadi ini 'calon istri' Sang Oyabun?—Menggelikan." Ejeknya sambil mengeluarkan suara kekeh yang serak. Dibelakangnya, beberapa orang mengikuti irama tawa yang memuakkan bagi telinga Sasuke.

"Dengar, ya—Aku tidak kenal kalian! Jadi jangan menggangguku—Bodoh!" Ketus Sasuke sambil berbalik kembali ke kelasnya. Baru selangkah jalan, bahunya ditarik kasar oleh pria tadi. Bibir laki-laki itu membentuk seringai seram.

"Hei Bocah—Sepertinya Kau Tidak Tahu Kami, Heh!" Ucapnya parau, "Kalau begitu kau harus diberi pelajaran dulu." Sambung pria tadi yang Sasuke tebak adalah bos pimpinan gerombolan itu.

"Lepaskan Aku! Dasar IDIOT!" Raung Sasuke marah. Pria tadi berdecak kesal kemudian—

_**DUAGH!**_—Sasuke terlempar menghantam tanah setelah dihajar di bagian sisi kiri kepalanya. Bocah raven itu terbatuk dan merasakan sakit yang benar-benar membuatnya ingin menangis. Tapi tidak—Sasuke tidak boleh menangis, karena dia akan terlihat lemah dimata penjahat-penjahat ini. Mata onyxnya beradu dengan sang pria yang menghajarnya. Geraman terdengar dari mulut kecil Sasuke.

Pria tadi mendekat dan menjambak rambut raven Sasuke, "Ah—Masih hidup rupanya. Mengaggumkan!" Desisnya meremehkan. Dengan sekali hentakan tubuh Sasuke ditarik paksa dan dimasukan ke dalam sebuah mobil _porsche_ hitam milik sang pimpinan kelompok tadi.

"LEPASKAN AKU!—DASAR BRENGSEK!" Teriak Sasuke meronta-ronta dari cengkraman beberapa anak buahnya. Pimpinan tadi hanya menyeringai senang sambil menempelkan pisau tajam ke leher Sasuke.

"Aku ingin tahu reaksi Naruto ketika melihatmu menggelepar sekarat." Ucap pria tadi yang membuat Sasuke tercekat dan berhenti berteriak.

"Cepat masukan Bocah Ini Ke Dalam Mobil!" Seru sang pimpinan yang disambut teriakan 'SIAP!' oleh seluruh anak buahnya.

.

.

.

Naruto bersiul dengan nada girang ketika mobilnya bergerak menuju halaman sekolah dasar yang paling terkemuka di Konoha itu. Mata birunya melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya, menunjukkan pukul 3 sore yang berarti waktunya pujaan hatinya itu pulang. Pemuda pirang itu keluar dari mobil _Maybach Exelero_ miliknya dan berjalan dengan ceria menuju pintu depan gedung, berbelok di koridor dan bergerak menuju kelas Sasuke.

"Sasuke~~" Panggilnya mesra.

Tidak ada jawaban maupun teriakan dari dalam kelas. Dengan bingung, Naruto mulai membuka perlahan pintu tadi dan menatap ruang kelas itu sudah kosong melompong. Sedikit panik Naruto berlari menuju ruang kantor guru.

"PERMISI—APA KALIAN MELIHAT SASUKE?! BOCAH YANG ANGKUH DAN SOMBONG ITU?!" Teriak Naruto dengan nada cemas yang kentara sekali. Tetapi ruang guru saat itu juga kosong, hanya ada seorang pria bermasker dengan '_name tag_' bertuliskan 'Kakashi' di kemejanya.

"Kalau Sasuke, dia belum kembali sejak jam pelajaran terakhir." Sahut Kakashi lagi yang menatap pemuda pirang itu dengan bingung. Naruto terdiam kaku kemudian mencengkram erat pundak pria itu.

"KEMANA DIA?!" Seru Naruto lantang. Kakashi terhenyak kaget.

"Ka—Kalau tidak salah, dia pergi setelah mendapat panggilan dari segerombolan orang yang tidak dikenal." Jawab guru berambut perak itu dengan suara tercekat. Naruto terpaku sejenak, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia menggertakkan giginya kesal. Matanya yang tadinya lembut, kini berubah layaknya serigala yang kelaparan.

Salah seorang anak buahnya berjalan takut-takut menuju Oyabun-nya itu, "Na—Naruto-sama?" panggilnya pelan.

Naruto mengepalkan tinjunya, "Kalian kembali lah ke markas. Aku akan mengejar sampah-sampah itu." Desisnya ngeri.

Sebelum seluruh anak buahnya protes, Naruto sudah berbalik dengan efek kibasan di jas miliknya yang berkibar terkena angin. Mata birunya nyalang. Dia bersiap untuk 'berburu' mafia lain yang mengganggu 'calon istrinya' itu.

Salah seorang kaki tangan Naruto maju dan membungkuk hormat ketika pemuda itu bergerak menjauh yang diikuti oleh seluruh bawahannya. Orang kepercayaan Naruto itu terlihat berpikir sebentar, "Baiklah Semua! Kita Kembali Ke Markas Besar Dan Melaporkan Hal Ini Pada Fugaku-Sama Dan Minato-Sama!" Perintahnya lagi. Seluruh anak buah tadi hanya menjawab dengan seruan mengiyakan.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Sasuke terlihat mencoba terus berontak dari lilitan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. Mata onyxnya menatap seluruh tempat penyekapan itu. Ia tebak—tempat ini adalah sebuah gedung tua terbengkalai yang berada di pinggiran Konoha. Terlihat dari tempat itu yang sangat kotor dan berbau masam, Sasuke yakin gudang ini sudah tidak digunakan selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Sang pimpinan gerombolan, duduk santai di salah satu kursi reot sambil mengelus-ngelus pisau tajamnya. Seringainya terus terlihat ketika memandang Sasuke. Membuat tatapan mengintimidasi yang sama sekali tidak dipedulikan bocah raven itu.

"Naruto Tidak Akan Kesini! Percuma Saja Kau Menculikku!" Seru Sasuke yang tidak dapat menahan rasa kesalnya lagi. Pria yang menjadi ketua gerombolan itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia berjalan menuju Sasuke dan berjongkok didepannya.

"Kita lihat saja, apakah kau itu sangat berarti atau tidak." Jelas pria tadi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan ponselnya didepan wajah Sasuke. Bocah raven itu menebak lagi—pasti laki-laki ini sudah menelepon Naruto dan memberitahukan posisi mereka. Tetapi yang dibingungkannya adalah untuk apa menculik dirinya? Ah—Iya tentu saja. Kekuasaan tertinggi sang Oyabun. Kalau Naruto mati, mereka dapat mengusai jabatan itu dengan mudah.

Sasuke berdecak kesal, "Orang Bodoh Seperti Kau Tidak Akan Bisa Mengalahkan Naruto!" Desisnya dengan nada benci yang kentara sekali. Pria tadi terdiam sebentar kemudian mencengkram kepala Sasuke dan menghantamkannya dengan keras ke lantai.

Suara _**-DUAGH!-**_ nyaring membuat Sasuke yakin kepalanya bocor. Dan benar saja, aliran darah segar langsung mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tetapi bocah itu tidak berteriak atau menangis, matanya tetap berkilat tajam memandang sang penjahat dengan gusar.

Pria itu terkekeh pelan, "Tak heran kau disukai oleh si brengsek pirang itu. Ternyata kau cukup kuat juga." Ucapnya lagi.

Sasuke diam dengan menahan gemetar amarahnya. Dia sama sekali tidak senang mendengar pujian itu, terlebih lagi dari mulut kotor pria ini. Sasuke lebih suka menerima rengekan Naruto dibandingkan kata manis yang penuh tipu muslihat. Menjijikan—begitulah Sasuke mendeskripsikan pria yang ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"Kau—Memuakkan." Ucap Sasuke dingin sambil meludah di samping orang itu. Pria tadi hanya diam kaku, kemudian—_**BUUGH!**_

"GHOOGH!—" Sasuke terbatuk darah ketika menerima hantaman tepat di ulu hatinya. Selama sedetik rasanya paru-parunya sesak dan tidak bisa bernapas. Bocah itu mengerang di lantai sambil memeluk perutnya yang nyeri. Laki-laki tadi menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang terus merintih kesakitan. Tangan besarnya mencengkram rambut bocah tadi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Sasuke. Membuat bocah itu bisa merasakan napas berbau alkohol yang sangat menyengat.

"Kau itu benar-benar bocah menyusahkan. Sepertinya aku harus membungkam mulut kotormu itu." Ucap Pria tadi dengan bisikan mengerikan. Sasuke menatapnya gusar, terlebih lagi pimpinan gerombolan itu dengan seenaknya mendorong tubuh kecilnya ke lantai. Memposisikan tubuhnya telentang di bidang datar yang kotor itu. Sasuke berteriak panik ketika melihat laki-laki dihadapannya mulai melepaskan bajunya.

"MAU APA KAU, BRENGSEK!" Jerit Sasuke yang meronta-ronta dari tindihan pria itu.

"Hanya ingin bersenang-senang sedikit denganmu." Jawabnya dengan suara yang membuat Sasuke semakin ketakutan.

Bocah itu berusaha menggapai apapun yang berada dijangkaunya. Percuma—tubuhnya terikat dengan tali yang membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Mata onyxnya semakin terbelalak ketakutan ketika bajunya dibuka paksa oleh pria tadi.

"LEPASKAN AKU!—" Teriaknya panik yang masih mencoba berontak. "MENYINGKIR DARI TUBUHKU!" Jeritnya lagi dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Tubuh kecilnya mulai gemetar. Perasaan ngeri benar-benar merayapi dirinya. Tetapi pria yang berada dihadapannya hanya tertawa keras. Tali yang melilit tubuhnya dilepas oleh pria tadi—membiarkan tangan Sasuke meronta-ronta dari tindihan lutut laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa?—Kau tidak bisa berteriak?" Goda pemimpin komplotan itu sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke. Mata onyx Sasuke terbelalak kaget ketika sebuah benda panjang dan berdenyut di selangkangan penjahat itu menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

"Hen—hentikan... Jangan—JANGAN!" Sasuke kembali meraung histeris, kakinya berusaha menendang apapun. Percuma!—tenaganya sama sekali tidak kuat. Tubuh kurusnya tersentak ketika jari pria itu menyentuh celananya.

"TIDAK!—LEPASKAN AKU!" Teriak Sasuke yang sudah menjerit dengan wajah penuh kengerian luar biasa. Matanya terbelalak panik dan mulutnya terus menerus meraung meminta tolong. Nihil!—tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menolongnya.

Sasuke mulai ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan hebat.

Sasuke ingin menangis dan berteriak histeris.

Sasuke ingin—

—Naruto datang menolongnya.

"NARUTO! TOLONG AKU!—NARUTO!" Sekali lagi Sasuke menjerit. Hanya saja kali ini dia berteriak memanggil nama pemuda pirang itu. Dalam keadaan genting begini, akal sehat Sasuke secara spontan berteriak memanggil Naruto. Dia berharap, pemuda pirang itu akan datang menolongnya—

.

—Saat itu terjadi, Sasuke berjanji akan bersikap baik padanya.

.

Sasuke juga berjanji akan tersenyum padanya—Jadi cepatlah datang—

.

"NARUTOOO!"

.

.

"Yoo—Teme—" Suara Naruto, membuat Sasuke menghentikan teriakannya. Dengan cepat dia menoleh menatap sang penyelamatnya yang berdiri di depan pintu gudang dengan gaya angkuh. Pria yang menindihi Sasuke berdecak kesal kemudian bangkit.

"Kau mengangguku." Ucap pria yang berusaha memperkosa Sasuke itu.

Naruto tidak menjawab, mata birunya hanya menatap pria tadi dengan pandangan mengancam. Terlebih lagi melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sekujur tubuhnya penuh darah dan telanjang, hal itu semakin membuat Naruto menggeram marah. Tangannya mengepal mengeluarkan emosi. Dan giginya mengertak keras.

"Kau—Akan mati." Desis pemuda pirang itu di sela emosinya yang terus menguar. Pria yang berada dihadapannya hanya mendengus meremehkan, kemudian detik selanjutnya seakan-akan seperti kilatan adegan film yang cepat, seluruh anak buah pria tadi serempak menyerang Naruto bersamaan dengan terayunnya tangan pemimpin gerombolan itu.

Sikap Naruto masih terlihat santai, tangannya terulur untuk menghitung jumlah korbannya nanti, "Satu... Dua... Tujuh... Lima belas..." Ucap Naruto yang kemudian menyeringai seram. "Kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku dengan lima belas orang?—JANGAN BERCANDA!" Raung pemuda pirang itu yang berlari menerjang ke arah depan.

Tangannya terkepa tinggi kemudian menohok leher musuh yang berada satu meter didepannya. Laki-laki yang terkena hantaman Naruto terhempas ke tanah dengan suara _**-BRUK!-**_ yang keras, dilanjutkan pria kedua yang terkena tendangan telak di perutnya oleh Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu bersalto diudara kemudian tendangan samping diluncurkan ke arah dua orang musuhnya yang terlempar ke tumpukan lempengan besi berkarat. Salah seorang musuh mendekat dan bersiap meninju punggung Naruto, pemuda itu mendelik ke arah bahaya yang berada dibelakangnya. Dengan gesit, dia berkelit kesamping, mengangkat kakinya, dan meluncurkan tendangan ke belakang. Kaki Naruto menghantam pelipis pria tadi dan menerbangkannya ke udara yang selanjutnya di tinju oleh Naruto setelah mendarat di tanah.

Sasuke yang melihat pertarungan itu, mundur secara perlahan, berusaha sejauh mungkin menghindar dari arena pertarungan yang mengerikan itu. Mata onyx nya terbelalak ngeri ketika Naruto bergerak cepat untuk menghantam beberapa pria yang menyerbunya. Kekuatan lengan pemuda pirang itu, tonjokan yang keras dan tendangan yang beruntun membuat sosok Naruto berbeda dari kesehariannya. Di mata Sasuke sekarang, pemuda pirang itu terlihat lebih—keren? Sasuke yang tersentak dengan pikirannya sendiri berusaha mengusir pemikiran aneh itu dari otaknya. Tetapi retina Sasuke terus merekam adegan perkelahian didepan matanya.

.

Kali ini gerakan zigzag dilakukan Naruto untuk menghindar dari musuh disisi kanan dan kirinya, ia mulai bersalto kesamping ketika seorang pria dibelakangnya berusaha menerjangnya dengan pisau. Tangan Naruto refleks mencengkram potongan besi yang ada di sisi kirinya, memutar tubuhnya, dan selanjutnya menghantamkan potongan silinder besi itu tepat di sisi kepala si penyerang tadi. Pria itu terlempar 2 meter ke arah tumpukan kayu yang ada dipojok ruangan.

Sang pemimpin gerombolan berdiri dengan tubuh gemetaran. Dia tidak menyangka 'Sang Oyabun' benar-benar kuat. Dengan panik, dia berusaha berteriak pada seluruh anak buahnya. "BUNUH!—CEPAT BUNUH DIA SEKARANG!" Tunjuknya pada Naruto yang sedang menatapnya tajam—Itu bukan tatapan manusia. Itu tatapan kematian, dan sang pimpinan gerombolan itu tahu bahwa tatapan Naruto adalah akhir dari nyawanya. Dengan panik pria itu meraung lebih keras lagi, "TUNGGU APA LAGI! BUNUH DIA!"

Seluruh anak buahnya kembali berteriak sambil menerjang Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengangkat tangan kanannya waspada. Ketika seseorang mulai menerjanganya, dengan hantaman keras dia meninju orang itu hingga terlempar satu meter hanya dengan satu tangan.

Sang pimpinan gerombolan itu semakin menggigil ketakutan ketika melihat kekuatan Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terus melempar seluruh anak buahnya hanya dengan satu tangan—SATU TANGAN! Dan itu cukup membuat beberapa anak buahnya tersungkur pingsan ditanah. Hal itu semakin membuat pria yang menjadi bos kelompok gerombolan ikan teri itu ketakutan. Kakinya gemetaran.

Naruto bergerak menuju ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam, bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai yang lebih mengerikan dibandingkan senyum iblis, kemudian bibir Naruto membentuk kalimat, "Kau—akan mati." Yang ditanggapi oleh pria itu dengan keringat yang bercucuran.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan dengan tegap dan angkuh, bagian bawah jasnya terlihat berkibar tertiup hembusan angin setiap dia selesai menumbangkan beberapa orang, tangannya siap menghantam siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. Sedangkan pria yang memimpin komplotan itu mundur teratur dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Bu—Bukankah—ki—kita bisa berdiskusi terlebih dahulu?" Gagapnya lagi ketika tubuhnya yang gemetar menghimpit dinding.

Naruto hanya terdiam kaku, kemudian memperlihatkan seringainya. "Berdiskusi?—Benar... Ayo kita berdiskusi—" Katanya lagi, "—Tetapi setelah aku menghajarmu." Sambung Naruto yang sudah berdiri tegap dihadapannya. Meninggalkan beberapa anak buah pimpinan komplotan itu tumbang di lantai.

"Tu—Tunggu dulu. Kita pa—pasti bisa berdamai kan?" Ucap pria yang berada didepan Naruto berusaha mengulur waktu. Tangannya merogoh bagian kantong belakang celananya. Sasuke yang tidak jauh berada disana dapat melihat tangan pria pemimpin gerombolan itu bergerak menuju belakang bajunya dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat. Sasuke yakin dengan jarak sedekat itu Naruto bisa saja terbunuh.

Dengan memeras otaknya, Sasuke segera melakukan satu-satunya hal yang terpikirkan olehnya, yaitu mencoba berlari menerjang pria itu untuk melindungi Naruto. Tetapi melihat jaraknya yang sejauh ini, yang bisa dilakukan bocah itu adalah berteriak memperingatkan Naruto.

"NARUTO!—MERUNDUK!" Tepat satu detik setelah teriakan peringatan dari Sasuke. Sebuah tusukan tajam mengiris sisi pinggang Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu berusaha menghindar dan menahan rasa nyeri di tubuhnya, tangannya dengan sigap memelintir lengan pria dihadapannya, mematahkannya dengan bunyi _**-KRAK!-**_ yang keras.

"GWAAARRGHH!" Lolongan kesakitan pria itu tidak membuat Naruto berhenti. Sekali lagi, Naruto menendang dan memukuli wajah menjijikan itu tanpa ampun. Sasuke mencoba bergerak untuk menghentikan pemuda pirang yang sudah gelap mata itu.

"Hentikan!—Cukup Naruto! Berhenti Sekarang!" Seru bocah raven yang kini memeluk pinggang Naruto dan berusaha menjauhkannya dari sana. Nihil!—tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan otot Naruto.

"Naruto! HENTIKAN!" Kali ini Sasuke berteriak keras pada pemuda pirang itu terlebih lagi ketika melihat pria yang dihajar Naruto hampir sekarat. Pelipisnya robek, hidungnya patah dan bibirnya berdarah. Sasuke dapat melihat koyakan daging memanjang di pipi pria itu. Tetapi tetap saja, Naruto masih memukul, menendang dan menghajar laki-laki itu tanpa ampun. Bocah raven itu menatap Naruto yang terlihat berbeda—pemuda pirang itu terlihat mengerikan.

Tidak ada tawa di bibir Naruto. Tidak ada senyuman diwajah itu. Tidak ada panggilan mesra untuknya. Hanya ada serentetan sumpah serapah yang terus keluar dari pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Dan Sasuke tahu—saat ini—Naruto benar-benar murka.

"Kau menyakiti Sasuke. Aku harus membunuhmu. Mati. Mati. MATI!" Raung Naruto dengan teriakan mengancam.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan terduduk di lantai dengan wajah ketakutan. Kakinya gemetar melihat kemarahan Naruto.

.

Takut—Sasuke takut.

.

Dia tidak perah melihat Naruto semurka ini. Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba menggigil. Rasa takut menghinggapi perasaan anak berumur 10 tahun itu.

Hingga tiba-tiba—

"AARRGGGHHH!" Sasuke menjerit histeris sambil mencengkram kepalanya. Tubuhnya menggigil, dan pupil matanya mengecil—tanda pergulatan emosi karena _shock_. Mulutnya terus berteriak ketakutan. Naruto yang tersadar mendengar jeritan Sasuke langsung menghentikan perbuatannya dan berbalik cepat ke arah bocah raven itu.

"Sasuke—" Panggil Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih menjerit histeris. Tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Hanya teriakan yang terus keluar dari mulut anak laki-laki itu.

"SASUKE!" Kali ini Naruto mencengkram pundak Sasuke mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran bocah raven itu.

Sasuke tersentak kaget kemudian terdiam seketika, matanya yang ketakutan kini melembut perlahan bersamaan dengan kembalinya kesadaran otaknya. Bocah raven itu menggenggam baju Naruto erat. Matanya masih memandang Naruto dengan _shock,_ kemudian—Dia menangis.

Sasuke yang selalu terlihat tegar, dan angkuh kini menangis meraung-raung di pelukan Naruto. Tubuh kecilnya terisak keras sambil tetap meremas baju Naruto, seakan-akan dia tidak ingin pemuda pirang itu berubah menjadi iblis lagi. Dia tidak mau melihat Naruto berkelahi maupun marah lagi. Dia takut.

Naruto mendekap tubuh mungil itu dengan lembut lalu mengusap kepala Sasuke pelan, "Shhh—maaf—Aku tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah." Pinta Naruto yang semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Mencoba meredakan tangisan bocah laki-laki itu. Secara perlahan, gemetar di tubuh Sasuke mereda, digantikan dengan isak tangis yang halus dan teratur.

"Aku—mau—pulang—" Ucap Sasuke disela-sela isak tangisnya. Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Iya—kita akan pulang." Sahut Naruto lagi sambil tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

**_Kediaman Naruto, pukul 08.00 Malam_**

Sebuah rumah megah yang biasa disebut sebagai 'istana Oyabun' oleh beberapa kelompok yakuza itu terlihat sepi dan suram. Bahkan kemegahan dan gemerlap cahaya lampu sama sekali tidak membuat istana itu terlihat ceria. Apalagi aura sedih seorang pemuda pirang yang berada di salah satu kamar utama semakin menambah kesan suram istana mewah itu.

Tsunade—Seorang dokter wanita kepercayaan keluarga Naruto terlihat sibuk memeriksa Sasuke yang tergolek lemah diranjang kamar utama tersebut. Pemuda pirang bernama Naruto hanya duduk gelisah di salah satu kursi. Matanya terus menangkap sosok Tsunade yang sibuk memberikan suntikan cairan bening ke lengan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Naruto cepat. Tsunade meliriknya kemudian sebuah bogem mentah dihadiahi wanita itu dikepala Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu terlihat merintih kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Dasar Wanita Perawan Tu—" Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan sumpah serapahnya, kepalanya kembali di tendang oleh lutut Tsunade. Membuat bagian belakang kepalanya menghantam dinding kamar.

Wanita bernama Tsunade terlihat mengibaskan rambutnya dengan gaya angkuh sambil menatap Naruto yang meringis kesakitan, "Bukankah kau disuruh oleh Fugaku-sama untuk menjaga Sasuke? Kenapa kau malah membiarkannya diculik yakuza lain?—Sasuke itu tunanganmu, tahu." Ucap Tsunade dengan nada sinis yang kentara sekali.

Naruto memajukan bibirnya cemberut, "Maaf deh—Aku lengah." Jawabnya singkat.

Tsunade mendesah lelah. "Ya sudahlah—Toh sekarang semuanya aman. Ah iya—kondisi Sasuke baik-baik saja, dia hanya mengalami gejala _shock_ ringan... Itu wajar." Jelas wanita itu lagi sambil merapikan peralatannya. Naruto menghela napas lega sebagai jawaban dari perkataan Tsunade. Dia bergerak menuju sisi ranjang kemudian menggenggam punggung tangan Sasuke dengan lembut.

Tsunade hanya melirik Naruto sebentar, kemudian pamit untuk keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih setia menunggu Sasuke untuk siuman. Tangan Naruto kembali bergerak untuk memeriksa demam Sasuke—suhu badan anak itu normal. Naruto dapat bernapas lega. Dengan lembut pemuda pirang itu mencium punggung tangan Sasuke dan mendekatkan ke pipinya, berusaha memberikan kehangatan pada tangan dingin yang kecil itu.

Tubuh Sasuke bergerak pelan, "Ngghh—" Erangan halus darinya membuat Naruto langsung terjaga. Tubuh pemuda pirang itu menegak, bibirnya tersungging sebuah senyum lebar ketika melihat Sasuke mulai membuka kelopak matanya.

"Teme—Kau sudah sadar!" Ucapnya tanpa menyembunyikan nada girang di balik perkataannya itu.

"Lepaskan aku, Dobe! Kau menyebalkan—" Balas Sasuke kesal.

"Maaf—Aku terlalu senang, lagipula aku sangat khawatir padamu." Sahut Naruto lagi dengan suara lirih. Sasuke meliriknya malas, kemudian berdecak sebal sambil berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya diranjang.

"Seorang yakuza mengkhawatirkanku?—Menggelikan." Kata Sasuke berusaha bercanda, tetapi sedetik kemudian langsung merutuki dirinya karena membuat wajah Naruto semakin murung.

"Maaf—" Hanya satu kata itu yang terucap dari bibir Naruto. Membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah. Secara perlahan, bocah raven itu menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Dengar—Aku tidak membencimu. Malah sepertinya aku—mulai menyukaimu, Dobe." Pernyataan singkat dari Sasuke sanggup membuat Naruto terbelalak tidak percaya. Baru sehari dia menyatakan cinta dan mengejar-ngejar Sasuke, kemudian malamnya bocah ini sudah langsung bilang menyukainya? Mungkin kepala Sasuke sedikit terbentur saat disekap oleh penjahat.

Dengan salah tingkah Naruto terlihat menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Ah—baru kali ini aku mendengarmu bercanda, Teme." Ucap pemuda itu dengan tawa yang kaku. Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil menggetok kening Naruto.

"Aku serius, Dobe! Kau benar-benar bodoh rupanya." Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Bukan bodoh—hanya saja aku masih tidak percaya kalau kau mengatakan menyukaiku. Bukankah kau sangat membenciku?" Sahut Naruto sambil menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuan Sasuke. Bocah itu mendesah lagi. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan pada Naruto, bahwa dia mulai suka pada pemuda ini saat Naruto dengan gagahnya datang menolongnya dan menyelamatkan nyawanya dari gerombolan yakuza ikan teri itu. Terlebih lagi Naruto yang berkelahi terlihat sangat—keren dan maskulin. Memikirkan hal terakhir itu membuat wajah Sasuke merona sempurna.

Sasuke berdehem pelan, "Suka—ya suka. Permasalahan selesai, titik." Jelas Sasuke yang kali ini mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium pipi Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tersentak kaget, tetapi sedetik kemudian dia memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan girang.

"Ne~~Teme~kau manis sekali." Goda Naruto lagi. Pemuda pirang itu bersiap menerima hajaran atau pukulan dari Sasuke karena memeluknya, tetapi setelah menunggu beberapa detik, tidak ada hantaman sama sekali dibadannya. Dengan bingung, Naruto melirik Sasuke yang hanya diam saja.

"Oi—Teme—Kau sakit? Tumben kau tidak menghajarku."

"Hn—"

"Biasanya kau menamparku atau menendangku."

"Hn—"

"Jadi—kau benar-benar tidak akan memukulku nih?—Walaupun aku memanggilmu dengan kata 'manis' dan 'cantik'?"

"Hn—Dobe." Jawab Sasuke sekali lagi dengan malas. Naruto melotot kaget. Bagi pemuda pirang itu—keadaan ini lebih aneh ketimbang mendaratnya UFO di bumi.

Dengan seringai jahil, Naruto kembali memeluk Sasuke erat, kemudian cepat-cepat menjauh dan bersiap melindungi kepalanya dari tonjokan bocah itu. Tetapi sekali lagi Sasuke hanya diam ketika pemuda itu memeluknya. Sepertinya, bocah raven itu benar-benar memperbolehkan Naruto untuk mengejeknya maupun menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Teme—Kau tidak marah aku menyentuhmu ya?"

"Hn—"

"Benar-benar tidak marah?—yakin?"

"Hn—Dobe." Sahut Sasuke lagi sambil menarik sebuah buku tebal berjudul 'revolusi dunia' di atas lemari yang berada di samping ranjangnya. Bocah itu membaca buku tadi tanpa mempedulikan Naruto yang meloncat-loncat girang layaknya orang idiot ketika mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke, mencubit pipinya bahkan memeluknya dengan erat. Sedangkan sikap Sasuke hanya diam dan tidak berontak. Bahkan terkesan malas menanggapi sikap kekanakan pemuda pirang itu.

Setelah beberapa menit menggoda Sasuke tanpa hasil, akhirnya Naruto memilih menghentikan kegiatan konyolnya dan berbaring malas dipangkuan anak itu karena lelah.

Sasuke meliriknya sekilas kemudian memutar bola matanya malas. _See?_—_kalau dibiarkan pasti akan capek juga_, kata Sasuke dalam hati.

Tetapi bukan Naruto namanya kalau begitu saja sudah menyerah. Lagi-lagi dengan senyum jahil, pemuda pirang itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya ke celana Sasuke. Membuat bocah raven itu tersentak kaget.

"Dobe!—Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Sasuke dengan wajah memerah. Entah karena kesal atau malu, rona merah di pipi Sasuke semakin jelas terlihat. Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Bukankah kau bilang tidak akan marah walaupun aku menyentuhmu?" Tukas Naruto yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dengan decakan kesal, Sasuke kembali membaca buku yang ada dipangkuannya itu.

"Terserah kau saja, Dobe." Sahut Sasuke malas. Naruto membalasnya dengan terkekeh jahil. Kemudian secara perlahan Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan mencium pipi kenyal bocah raven itu.

Sasuke mengerang pelan sambil tetap berusaha berkonsentrasi pada buku yang dibacanya. Naruto semakin gencar menciumi wajah Sasuke, membuat bocah itu sedikit tidak nyaman dicumbu secara _intens_ oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak untuk menjauhkan wajah Naruto dari bibirnya, sedangkan tangan satunya berusaha keras mempertahankan buku yang sedang dibacanya tanpa harus melemparkannya ke wajah Naruto.

"Teme—Berhentilah berontak. Aku kesulitan untuk menciummu." Gerutu Naruto yang mendapat _death glare_ dari Sasuke.

"Aku tidak bilang kau boleh menciumku, Dobe." Sahut Sasuke ketus. Naruto memutar bola matanya malas.

"Oh ayolah—aku ingin menciummu." Rengek Naruto lagi. Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Baiklah—baiklah—aku mengerti." Kata bocah raven itu yang kali ini membiarkan bibir Naruto menekan mulutnya dengan lembut. Menciptakan sensasi hangat di wajah Sasuke setiap kali pemuda pirang itu menghembuskan napas.

Naruto menggerakkan jarinya untuk membuka mulut Sasuke. Bibir kecil itu menurut dan membiarkan jari Naruto menangkap lidahnya dan menariknya pelan. Air liur menets di pinggiran bibir Sasuke, Naruto langsung menjilatnya pelan kemudian memainkan lidahnya di mulut kecil itu. Pergulatan lidah mereka menghasilkan tetesan air liur yang banyak dan decakan nyaring, membuat Sasuke harus menahan erangan dan mengontrol napasnya. Sesekali Naruto menghisap mulut Sasuke, beberapa benang saliva tergantung tipis di antara bibir mereka berdua.

Naruto melepaskan pagutannya di bibir Sasuke dengan kecupan panjang, "Kau—manis." Ucap pemuda pirang itu. Sasuke hanya berdecak kesal, pura-pura marah sambil menutupi wajah merahnya dengan lengan.

"Hentikan menyebutku manis, Dobe." Balas Sasuke lagi. Naruto memperlihatkan cenirannya kemudian kembali mencium bibir Sasuke. Bocah itu membuka mulutnya tanpa dipaksa dan membiarkan lidah Naruto bergerak-gerak mencari titik sensitif di dalam sana. Sedangkan tangan Naruto gencar bergerak masuk ke dalam celana Sasuke, menyentuh benda kecil yang sudah setengah berdiri itu.

Sasuke menengadah dengan cepat dan membelalakkan mata ketika jari Naruto menepuk-nepuk ujung kejantanannya dengan lembut. Membuat pre-cum bocah itu mengalir deras. Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto, kemudian menunduk sambil mengerang pelan. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan rasa geli dan nikmat dari batang kejantanannya yang berdenyut.

Naruto tersenyum, Ia mencium kening Sasuke, "Aku—suka—padamu."

Bocah itu berusaha menampilkan delikan tajam, tetapi bukan _death glare_ yang dikeluarkannya melainkan wajah erotis dengan air liur di sela bibirnya, "Bo—Bodoh—" Balasnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, lagi-lagi mencoba menahan getaran pahanya ketika tangan Naruto mulai mengelus batang kemaluannya.

Sasuke merunduk, mencoba melihat miliknya yang sudah keluar dari retsleting celananya dan kini benda kecil itu sudah berdiri tegak dengan cairan pre-cum di ujungnya. Jari Naruto bergerak untuk menarik, mencubit bahkan mengocok penis kecil Sasuke yang bergetar. Bocah itu terengah-engah, jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang. Seakan-akan darahnya terus dipompa tanpa henti, membuatnya megap-megap karena nikmat. Mulutnya terbuka dan terus mengeluarkan air liur yang menetes.

Naruto mencium Sasuke, kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke milik Sasuke dan selanjutnya mengulumnya pelan.

Rasa hangat di batang kejantanannya membuat bocah itu melenguh nikmat. Paha kecilnya bergetar ketika kepala Naruto naik-turun untuk melumat penisnya.

Tangan kecil Sasuke mencengkram bahu Naruto dengan sangat kuat. Jari-jari kecil itu gemetaran ketika tubuhnya tersentak saat miliknya dihisap oleh Naruto, menimbulkan suara decakan becek disana.

Naruto melepaskan mulutnya dari batang kemaluan Sasuke dengan suara _**-Plop-**_ kecil. Tangan kanan pemuda pirang itu mengelus rambut raven Sasuke dan memberi ciuman singkat di bibir manis itu. Sedangkan tangan kiri Naruto berusaha melepaskan retsleting celana miliknya dan mengeluarkan benda besar panjang yang membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Do—Dobe! Kau Mau Apa?!" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada panik. Tubuhnya mundur perlahan tetapi mata onyxnya tidak bisa lepas dari benda panjang dan berdenyut di selangkangan Naruto. Sasuke meneguk air liurnya ketika benda itu di dekatkan ke arah wajahnya. Aroma kejantanan Naruto menguar menuju indera penciumannya, membuat libidonya semakin naik.

Naruto menatapnya penuh nafsu, "Sasuke—tolong—" Pintanya sambil terus menggoyang-goyangkan batang kejantanannya di depan Sasuke. Bocah itu berdecak kesal, wajahnya merah sempurna.

"Baiklah—akan kulakukan." Sahut Sasuke lagi yang mulai mendekatkan bibirnya di ujung penis Naruto. Menyentuh milik Naruto dengan bibirnya kemudian menjilat cairan pre-cum pemuda pirang itu secara perlahan. Naruto mendesah tercekat ketika sebuah sensasi nikmat mulai menjalar di bagian selangkangannya.

Tangan Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke kemudian menarik dan mendorong kepala kecil itu untuk terus mengulum miliknya hingga habis.

"Hgghh—Naru—Hmpph—" Kerongkongan Sasuke tersedak oleh batang kemaluan besar itu. Tangannya berusaha kuat mendorong pinggul Naruto yang bergerak maju-mundur. Percuma!—tenaga anka kecil tidak akan kuat, apalagi melawan Naruto. Dengan pasrah Sasuke hanya bisa membuka mulut kecilnya dengan lebar dan membiarkan benda milik Narruto menghantam bagian mulutnya. Mata Sasuke terbalik nikmat ketika hentakan penis Naruto terus-menerus menyodok mulutnya. Bahkan air liurnya terus mengalir disela pinggir bibir tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Naruto menarik penisnya dari mulut Sasuke ketika bocah itu tersedak dan batuk. Sebuah ciuman singkat di berikan pada bibir mungil Sasuke. Bocah itu kembali menikmati lidah Naruto di dalam mulutnya.

"Kau—suka?" Tanya Naruto disela desah nafsunya. Sasuke terengah-engah sambil mengangguk pelan. Selanjutnya Naruto mulai melepaskan celana Sasuke dan bermain di lubang bocah itu.

Sasuke menggeliat geli ketika sebuah sentuhan terasa di bagian lubang bawahnya. Kedua tangannya berusaha mengangkat pahanya sendiri dan membuat lubang bagian bawahnya terekspos sempurna.

Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus rambut raven Sasuke, "Anak pintar—" Ucapnya lagi yang diperbolehkan oleh Sasuke untuk menjamah dan melihat lubangnya.

Sasuke senang mendapat pujian dari Naruto. Ia kembali mengangkat kedua kakinya tinggi-tinggi dan membukanya selebar mungkin. Kali ini, Naruto benar-benar harus meneguk air liurnya yang semakin tercekat. Otaknya memproses seluruh pemandangan di hadapannya dan menarik sebuah kesimpulan—Sasuke sangat erotis dan sensual.

Dengan degup jantung yang berdebar, Naruto mulai menindihi tubuh kecil itu kemudian mendekatkan ujung miliknya di depan lubang anal Sasuke.

Bocah raven itu menyentuh pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya, "Naluto-chan—" Panggilnya dengan nada cadel yang dibuat-buat. Membuat bocah itu semakin imut dengan wajah yang menggoda. Naruto harus bersusah payah menahan dirinya agar tidak langsung menerjang 'anak kelinci' didepannya ini.

Naruto kembali mencium bibir Sasuke, bocah itu memejamkan matanya dan mencoba merasakan sensasi aneh ketika lubang bawahnya di masuki oleh batang kejantanan Naruto secara perlahan. Tetesan darah mengalir di lubang anal Sasuke, ketika Naruto terus mendorong miliknya semakin dalam ke tubuh kecil itu. Sasuke meringis kesakitan sambil mencengkram bahu pemuda pirang itu.

"Sakit—?" Tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk kecil sebagai jawabannya. Naruto kembali mencumbu bibir Sasuke, "Tenang—sebentar lagi akan jadi enak, kok." Kata Naruto yang terus memasuki lubang Sasuke hingga miliknya tenggelam sempurna.

Naruto harus menahan denyutan di batang kejantanannya ketika menerima cengkraman dan remasan otot lubang Sasuke. Secara perlahan, Naruto mulai menarik miliknya setengah dan mendorongnya cepat. Tubuh Sasuke tersentak, dan kepala kecil itu terus menggeleng ke kiri dan kanan secara cepat, berusaha mengusir rasa nyeri dan panas di lubangnya.

Satu hentakkan lagi dari penis Naruto membuat Sasuke kembali mencengkram bahu pemuda pirang itu sambil membelalakkan matanya. Mulutnya terbuka dengan air liur yang terus menetes.

Hentakkan lainnya tetap membuat Sasuke seakan-akan sulit mengendalikan oksigen dan membuatnya megap-megap. Naruto mengangkat paha bocah itu dan membukanya selebar mungkin, lalu menyodok bagian bawah Sasuke dengan irama konstan.

Tubuh Sasuke tersentak berkali-kali ketika menerima sodokan dari penis Naruto. Erangannya terus terdengar antara rintihan sakit dan desahan nikmat. Eksotis. Sensual. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto hingga berani menyetubuhi seorang anak berumur 10 tahun. Cinta—mungkin?

Pemuda itu tidak berani memikirkan apa pun lagi, karena kini otaknya sudah kotor dan hanya ingin melihat lenguhan Sasuke yang semakin keras dan nyaring. Bocah itu memeluk Naruto, berusaha meredakan getaran nikmat di seluruh tubuhnya. Naruto dapat merasakan detakkan cepat jantung Sasuke.

"Sasuke—Ahhh—Ahhh—" Naruto meracau dengan memanggil nama bocah raven itu. Batang kejantanannya terus menghantam lubang anal Sasuke hingga mengenai prostat anak itu.

"AGHHH!—" Sasuke mengejang ketika Naruto menghantam prostatnya. Matanya terbelalak terbalik dengan lidah yang menjulur. Tangannya semakin erat mencengkram bahu Naruto. "Ghhghhh—Enak—Ahhhh—" Desah Sasuke lagi yang membiarkan tubuh kecilnya terhentak-hentak menerima sodokan Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu mencium Sasuke kemudian mengangkat tubuh mungil yang berada dibawahnya kemudian mendudukan diatas tubuhnya. "Sasuke—buat aku nikmat." Pinta Naruto yang ditanggapi oleh Sasuke dengan anggukan paham.

Tangan kecil Sasuke diletakkan dia atas bahu Naruto, selanjutnya dia mulai mengangkat pantatnya yang kemudian dihempaskan di atas selangkangan pemuda pirang itu. Naruto mengerang sambil mencengkram pinggul bocah raven itu. Membantunya menghempas-hempaskan pantat kecilnya di penis Naruto.

"Ahhh—Naluto—Nikmat—" Kata Sasuke dengan nada manja dan cadel. Membuat Naruto semakin menghempas-hempaskan pantat kenyal itu lebih keras dan dalam. Tubuh Sasuke bergetar dan membiarkan badannya terlempar ke atas dan kebawah dengan cepat. Penisnya yang kecil itu bergerak seirama dengan hentakan tubuhnya yang disodok oleh Naruto.

"Ghhh—Aghhh—Ahhh—" Naruto mengerang makin keras. Penisnya terus berdenyut minta lebih. Pemuda pirang itu semakin gencar menyodok lubang Sasuke, membuat dinding lubang itu robek dan mengeluarkan darah. Naruto tidak peduli dan terus menikmati rintihan sakit Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terbalik dengan kepala yang tersentak ke belakang, lidahnya terus menjulur dan salivanya menetes ke sisi leher. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya terus disodok oleh Naruto dan terhempas secara kasar keatas dan ke bawah dengan cepat. Nikmat. Sasuke suka rasa nikmat dan perih di pantatnya.

Naruto yang melihat wajah eksotis bocah itu hanya menyeringai senang. Dia mulai mempercepat tempo sodokannya di lubang Sasuke.

"Ahhh—Ahhh—aku—tidak tahan—Ahhh—" Erang Sasuke sambil berusaha mengendalikan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Naruto meneguk air liurnya.

"Aku—juga—Aghhh—Sasuke—" Jawab pemuda pirang itu sambil terus menghempas-hempakan pantat Sasuke ke batang kemaluannya. Kemudian otot perut Naruto mengejang dan napasnya mulai tercekat ketika penisnya berdenyut semakin liar.

"Ahhh—Naluto—Ahhh—peluk—" Pinta Sasuke manja sambil berusaha mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu segera menarik tubuh mungil Sasuke dan medekapnya sangat erat. Keringat Naruto mulai bercucuran, otot perutnya semakin mengejang dan sodokannya semakin _intens_ dan cepat. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba—

"Aarrghhh—!" Naruto melepaskan cairan spermanya ke dalam tubuh Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke mencoba menahan teriakannya ketika mencapai klimaks. Dengan kuat dia mencengkram pundak Naruto, kemudian tubuhnya mengejang dan bergetar diikuti oleh cairan putih yang meluncur keluar dan terciprat ke wajah pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

Sasuke ambruk diatas tubuh Naruto yang terengah-engah diatas kasur. Mereka berdua berusaha menormalkan detak jantung dan menyuplai oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk paru-paru mereka. Jujur—kegiatan mesum itu benar-benar membuat tenaga Naruto terkuras habis dibandingkan harus melawan musuh-musuh kelompok yakuzanya.

Sasuke berusaha bangkit kemudian berguling ke samping untuk bertemu dengan ranjang yang empuk. Naruto meliriknya pelan kemudian memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Minggir Naruto!—Kau berat." Kata Sasuke sinis. Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya bingung, kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Ne~Sasuke—kenapa kau memanggil ku 'Naruto'. Ayo panggil aku '**Naluto-chan**'." Goda pemuda pirang itu yang membuat wajah Sasuke memerah.

"Di—Diamlah, Dobe!" Gerutu Sasuke lagi. Naruto hanya terkikik geli.

"Ayo Teme. Panggil aku 'Naluto' lagi." Rengek pemuda pirang itu yang semakin membuat kepala Sasuke berkedut marah.

"BERISIK DOBE!" Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya untuk menampar wajah Naruto.

.

.

_**PLAK!**__**—**_

.

.

.

Naruto duduk di ruang keluarga Uchiha dengan pipi kiri memerah bekas tamparan tangan. Disebelahnya, Sasuke duduk sambil meminum teh dengan damai. Sedangkan didepan mereka berdua, Minato dan Fugaku duduk berdampingan dengan wajah berkerut bingung.

Minato berdehem kecil. "Naruto—ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Sasuke melirik Naruto kecil. Pemuda pirang itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Oh—Hanya nyamuk, Ayah." Bohongnya lagi.

Minato hanya mengangguk paham kemudian beralih pada Fugaku, Ia menyenggol pria yang duduk disampingnya dengan siku. Fugaku kembali berdehem pelan.

"Sasuke—Ayah perlu bicara padamu. Ini menyangkut hubungan kalian." Tegas Fugaku serius. Minato tersenyum sambil mengangguk kecil.

Sasuke mendesah, "Ada apa lagi?" Tanyanya malas.

"Begini—Kau tahu kan kalau keluarga kita juga termasuk yakuza dibawah pimpinan Minato, sang Oyabun?" Kata Fugaku.

Minato menyikutnya pelan, "Mantan Oyabun. Sekarang Naruto lah yang menjadi Oyabun." Bisik Minato lagi. Fugaku hanya berdehem lagi, berusaha menetralisir rasa malunya.

"Ya—maksudku, Naruto adalah Oyabun sekarang." Lanjut Fugaku, "Dan kau tahu kan, bahwa kau sudah ditunangkan sejak bayi dengan Naruto?—Hanya untuk menjaga agar keluarga Uchiha dan Uzumaki tetap kokoh, sehingga kekuatan organisasi kita tetap kuat."

Sasuke berdecak malas, "Aku baru tahu kalau keluarga kita adalah yakuza. Ayah tidak pernah memberitahuku, begitu pula dengan pertunangan ini. Kenapa bukan Itachi-nii san saja?" Rutuk bocah raven itu sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Fugaku menghela napas berat, "Ayah tidak bisa memberitahumu bahwa keluarga kita yakuza, karena saat itu kau masih kecil. Tetapi karena kau dan Naruto sudah saling kenal, ayah harus menceritakan semuanya." Jawab pria Uchiha itu dengan tegas.

Sasuke hanya berdecak sebal. Dari dulu dia selalu dianggap anak kecil oleh ayahnya ini. Padahal dia kan sudah berumur 10 tahun. Sasuke sudah besar. Dan dewasa!

Fugaku menyeruput teh nya, kemudian melirik Sasuke, "Sebenarnya—pertunangan ini hanyalah sebuah simbol ikatan dua keluarga. Tidak lebih. Seharusnya Itachi yang melakukan pertunangan dengan Naruto. Hanya saja—kakakmu itu sibuk kuliah di luar negeri. Lagipula saat Naruto diberitahu bahwa tunangannya adalah anak berumur 10 tahun bernama Sasuke, dia langsung menyetujuinya. Dan bersikeras untuk bertemu denganmu." Jelas Fugaku lagi.

Sasuke menatap ayahnya kemudian menoleh untuk memandang Naruto yang tersenyum kecil ke arahnya. Sasuke mendesah.

"Kalau begitu—" Sasuke bangkit berdiri kemudian duduk di pangkuan Naruto sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher pemuda pirang itu. Mata onyx Sasuke berkilat tajam memandang Fugaku yang menatapnya ternganga. "—aku terima pertunangan ini. Dan sekarang Naruto adalah milikku. Bukan milik Itachi-nii san." Jelas bocah berumur 10 tahun yang membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

Minato berdehem malu, "Ya—begitu juga tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya pelan.

Fugaku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban merestui hubungan Naruto dengan anaknya itu. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dan Naruto kembali menggoda Sasuke sambil memeluk pinggang bocah itu.

"Kalau begitu. Kau harus menjawab pernyataan cintadariku, Teme." Kata Naruto yang membuat Sasuke kaget.

"A—Apa?!—Jangan aneh-aneh!" Seru Sasuke dengan tatapan marah. Wajahnya semerah tomat. Naruto terkikik geli.

"Oh ayolah, Teme—katakan kalau kau menyukaiku." Mohon Naruto. Sasuke melotot dengan tatapan kaget.

"Bo—Bodoh! A—Aku tidak menyukaimu, Dobe!" Ujarnya dengan suara tergagap.

Naruto mendesah cemberut, "Dasar tsundere."

Urat marah keluar dari kepala Sasuke, kemudian—

_**PLAK!**_—Satu tamparan lagi melayang di pipi Naruto. Membuat wajah itu membengkak di kedua sisinya. Naruto hanya bisa meringis menahan nyeri. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berada dipangkuannya melengos kecil lalu beranjak pergi. Sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu, Sasuke berbalik, menatap Naruto sebentar lalu mengecup pipi pemuda itu sambil membisikkan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Naruto menyengir lebar.

.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, tetapi **mencintaimu**, Dobe."

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

**A/N: Special fic for Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day 5 (FID #5) ^^**

**RnR Please****—**


End file.
